kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-113
Summary At the Temple of Water in Mistyshore, Lorraine tells Eline and Agni that the information that she knew has changed now, since Ran should have no knowledge about the soul. Eline asks her if the soul is Saha's because of Lorraine's actions, or someone who died shortly before the birth of Ran's children. Lorraine responds that she does not believe it is Saha since he should have gone to Paradise, but the reason for her actions is to atone for teaching Asha, so she wants to ruin her plans in any way she can. She then states that the soul is probably Teo's, or there could be multiple souls targeted. Agni points out that Leny was born many years before Ran's children, yet she was among those Ran tried to protect. Lorraine asks if he knows who Leny is, but he replies that she reminds him of someone that he is unable to remember. In a flashback just before the experiment, Airavata tells Agni that if he dies, it will be a while before he is resurrected, and his betrothed, who is pregnant, could die before he returns. Agni claims that he will not die by her fire, but she teases that if he survives being consumed by her fire, he might become nice and friendly like her, which would be better than a nasty god controlling all that power. As Agni starts to argue back, ancient Brilith complains that they always act like that when they are around each other. She then instructs Airavata to wait outside. As she walks away, Agni gets the feeling that she will disappear soon. Inside Shess's dream, Kinnara absorbs her new name and her hair changes, with a distinctive curl at the end of her bangs. Marut marvels at the new nastika with two names, and Chandra reminds her of her promise to help the gods. Kinnarra then announces the end of the Kinnara clan's alliance with the humans, and that they will help the gods eliminate the current human race. Gandharva, still observing the dream, realizes that Brahma considered the first Airavata to be an error and erased her, which is why he is unable to remember her. Since Shess is also unable to remember her, it is the thing that is preventing him from developing to 5th stage. Suddenly, a fiery giant resembling Agni appears on the horizon, and the gods seem pleased that they are about to die. Chandra warns Gandharva that he should flee since everything is about to evaporate. Menaka tells him that he should do as Chandra says, but he declares that he cannot leave Shess, and walks towards him and Kinnara; she is yelling at her son that she is now Airavata, and he is to cease crying and come with her. Gandharva slaps her hand away and tells her that he said no. "Airavata" tells him that she is now stronger than him, and transforms into the original Airavata's form, bragging that she has two names now, that of one stronger than a king as well as a king. Gandharva asks her if she thinks it is possible for her to possess two names, and she retorts that she is doing so now, ready to strike with Airavata's whip. As the whip dissolves in her grip, Gandharva reveals that he knows of someone who tried to possess two names, shattering his name in the process, so she should not be so greedy. "Airavata" retorts that Brahma would not have given her the item if it was impossible. Gandharva observes that the item looks just like God Kubera's spear, except for the color. "Airavata" turns around and blames Shess for this whole situation because she was powerful before he was born, and demands that he take responsibility. In the distance, a blue flame explodes, destroying everyone in its path. Gandharva attempts to block it, partially surafying and shielding Shess, but realizes that his regeneration cannot keep up with it. As he worries that he will need to leave the dream without Shess, the flames suddenly turn red, and someone resembling Airavata holds back the flames. As Shess approaches her, Gandharva warns him that Airavata is no longer here and that it must be Kinnara, but Shess explains that his mother would never help hinm, only torment him, so the one who stand in front of the fire, even without the power of her name, who has wandered for an endless amount of time, has finally ended his nightmare and saved him. Gandharva, back in the real world, watches as Shess embraces Leny, who is crying. Currygom's comment After this, back to coloring. heavy breathing Afterword (pic 1: Agni and Airavata) both unintentional prophets The way Airavata described Agni ("nasty") is indeed exaggerated... Even though Agni knew how to make a fuss at the time, he wasn't straight up nasty. (pic 2: giant weapon) Giant Agni It wouldn't have been as devastating if it was simply red fire... (pic 3: Gandharva shielding Shess) They say blue fire is hotter than red fire. This scene reminds me that there's a Gandharva sura-form character card in the Season 2 Volume 2 printed book. An announcement will probably be coming soon... (pic 4: Airavata saves them) a bright halo Many of you were curious about the color of Airavata's hair. It's white. However, her sura form has more black fur than white, and that's because she's a black horse with a white mane. It's not that important to know, though. You won't be seeing her sura form in this webtoon. Notes * In this episode, it is hinted that Agni might take on Airavata's blue fire, as well as her friendly personality. Back in Episode 3-105, Agni stated that he used power somewhere else to burn up Brilith's vigor. Then in Episode 3-106, Chandra sees blue flames in the sky all the way from Rindhallow before going to Mistyshore to yell at Agni for being an idiot for using his powers to use up vigor. * Airavata made a reference to blue fire in the previous episode: "Do you know, Gandharva, what comes after white fire?" * Eline reveals that Anne was born in the 3rd month, which means that she has at least one Asvins/resurrection attribute. She also states that the twins were born in the 10th month, which means that they have at least one Kubera/earth attribute. * Kinnara, after taking Airavata's name, has taken on the appearance that we first saw back in Episode 3-61. * Questions raised in this episode: ** Did God Kubera attempt to steal Ananta's name in this manner, using his spear? ** If so, and if God Kubera's name is the one that shattered, is this the reason that humans named "Kubera" as well as Asha were able to gain power, by collecting pieces of his name? References